paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Les
Les is Animalpup's oc. Don't edit her page without my permission first. Ask my permission first to use her in a story. Appearance Les is tri-colored Bloodhound/Dalmatian mix. She looks like a regular black and liver Bloodhound but she has white puffs of smoke spots all over her. She has a white spot and a black spot over her green eyes. She wears an orange collar with a tag that looks like a medical cross. She wears a special red and golden bow from her brother on her left ear. Personality Les is very friendly to everyone she meets. She sees the good side in anyone she meets. She is a full tomboy since she grew up in Yellowstone. Bio Les was born in Yellowstone National Park on a smokejumper base. Her dad is a Firefighter/Smokejumper Dog. Her mother is part of the USGS monitoring the Yellowstone Super Volcano and investigating the unusual things at the park. She also lives with her older brother Heatblade, who is a Firefighter/Smokejumper Pup like their father. When Heatblade was certified to be a Firefighter, Les was really happy for him. She then wanted to help people in the park too but fires kinda scare her so Les decided to become a paramedic. Les trained for a while but finally became one. One day when her brother fainted during a fire and their dad saved him. Les was immediately at the parks medical center. Heatblade turned out to have Hypoglycemia. When Heatblade said he was moving to Adventure Bay, Les was sad to see her big brother go. He was the one that inspired her to become a paramedic. Before he left he made a special bow for her and gave it to her before he left for his flight. Les often visits him in Adventure Bay and video chats him too. Later on Les moved to Adventure Bay after she missed Heatblade so much. Then when she was spending with her brother and Marshall she met Radar, a fire dog for the PAW Patrol. She picked up a crush on the Dalmatian and can't speak clearly around him. Crush Les has a crush on Radar, a Dalmatian fire dog on the PAW Patrol. She can't speak clearly around him. Friends *Noah and the Animal Guard *Windshifter: He feels like a brother to her and Heatblade since they all grew up together. *Ryder and the PAW Patrol Family *Radar: Boyfriend/Mate (Eventually) *Heatblade: Older Brother *Firefall: Father *Asher: Mother *Marshall: Younger Cousin Trivia *Les is Czech word for forest *Her full name is Lesley but is only called that when she is in trouble or being called down for dinner or something else. *She is afraid of fires and some types of bugs and insects. *Les eventually becomes an honorary member of the Animal Guard to help out any member of the Guard in medical emergencies Story List By Me: By Others: Collabs: Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Paramedic Pup Category:Bloodhound Category:Dalmatians Category:Dalmatian